ChloeNette Shipfic
by TheWanderingMare
Summary: First story i'm publishing here. I am open to constructive criticism. I only want to get better. I'm not sure how many chapters this story will have it depends on how this first chapter does. Rated Mature for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Chloe stepped closer to Marinette, "_I want her..." _Chloe thought to herself. Marinette blushed and moved to step away but Chloe gently took her arm and held it firmly.

"Chloe what are you doing?" Marinette asked, looking around to see if there was someone around who could help.  
Chloe looked down at her lips and leaned in even closer, "I hate how perfect your lips look all the time. Why do they have to look so...inviting?!" Chloe whispered angrily.  
Marinette panicked and pulled her arm from Chloe's grip. But before she could make a run for it Chloe grabbed her face and kissed her, right on the mouth.

Marinette stood there stunned, soft lips on hers. Her heart beat loudly in her chest so much so that she would swear that anyone in the room could hear it too. Chloe's right hand shifted down, slightly, to rest on Marinette's jawline, pulling her face even closer as she leaned into the kiss. Marinette found her hands moving on their own, wrapping themselves around Chloe's back, enjoying the sensation.  
She also enjoyed, Marinette noted, kissing her supposed rival on the mouth.

The kiss broke briefly and they moved their faces apart, "What are we doing?" Marinette asked, even as she leaned in for another kiss. Chloe tasted like fresh strawberries. Chloe returned the kiss in kind, her hands moving down Marinette's back and up again, until her hands rested on Marinette's shoulders.

"Kissing. We are kissing." Chloe stated, bluntly, in between increasingly sloppy kisses. Chloe moved her hands down Marinette's arms resting her wandering hands on the girls forearms. Though it was becoming increasingly easier to lose herself in Chloe's fruit flavored lips Marinette still had some reservations about the whole situation. This part of her mind is what ultimately made her pull away from Chloe.

Chloe momentarily panicked wondering if she did something wrong. After a moment of self reflection she surmised that kissing Marinette Dupain-Cheng wasn't the brightest idea. Even if she had changed for the better in recent years it meant nothing when compared to years of bullying. She had half a mind to run away before Marinette could form a complete sentence. However, now it was Marinette's turn to hold Chloe in place while she attempted to form coherent sentences.

Marinette took in a deep breath to steady herself and spoke in an irritated tone, "Chloe. Why did you kiss me?" Marinette had been looking down and as she finished the question her eyes flicked up to Chloe's face in anger, "Why did you kiss me if we have had so much hatred toward one another for so long? I like Adrien, you know that. I'm straight." As Marinette continued she stood straighter and stepped closer to Chloe making her take several steps back. Marinette has had a crush on Adrien for so long there was no way she could be anything but straight. Suddenly, Marinette wasn't sure if she was straight, she had never thought about being with a girl before. Much less Chloe Bougeruois. The two girls could never be a couple. Right?

With all of this going through Marinette's mind she slowly she let go of Chloe, looking down she whispered, "Why?"  
Silence hung in the air. After a few moments Chloe sniffled, "I don't know." Marinette looked up at Chloe. As Chloe turned away she continued, "I don't know why I start fights with you, and I do start fights with you. It was always you. Only you...could make me angry enough to loose my cool. I don't understand this anymore than you! I just don't know..." Chloe let her voice trail off, not knowing what else to say.

Should she apologize and attempt to start over with her archnemesis of all these years? Could she? Did she deserve too? Probably not. She didn't deserve it. Chloe Bougerois had been terrorizing others and causing akumas for so long of course she didn't deserve to find love. Not now, not ever she would never redeem herself.

Chloe sighed and looked back at Marinette with sad eyes, "I won't say anything about this if you don't. I'm sorry Marinette. I don't know what got into me." she said in a small voice. Chloe turned and walked away.

Marinette scrambled for something to say, she searched for a reason to stop Chloe from leaving. Without realizing it she lunged forward to run after Chloe. After three steps she fell face first into the pavement,  
"Ow." Marinette groaned.  
Chloe looked back at the sound and gasped, "Marinette!"  
she took a step foward and stopped. Should she help her? Wouldn't that make things harder? For once in Chloe Bougerouis' life she was trying to be okay with not getting her way. If she helped Marinette she would be giving into her desire to have something more than being enemies with her. So she should just walk away, shouldn't she?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Chloe stepped closer to Marinette, "_I want her..._" she thought to herself. Marinette stood a couple of feet away from Chloe and looked concerned. Chloe reached out to pull Marinette closer but the adorable chinese girl took several steps back, avoiding her grasp.

"Chloe?" Marinette asked, "What are you doing?" she said while looking around, frantically, for someone to help.  
Chloe looked deeply into Marinette's eyes, "_She looks scared. Am I scary to her? Of course I am. I have bullied her and all of my classmates for years! Of course she wouldn't be able to see me as anything else but a spoiled is no hope of redemption for me._" Chloe thought darkly to herself. "_This is a bad idea. I should stop._" Chloe contemplated pulling away and leaving before Marinette could stop her. But the overwhelming urge to kiss Marinette kept her rooted in place.

Chloe's eyes wandered down Marinette's perfect face. They followed the shape of Marinette's flawlessly shaped eyebrows, and her shimmering blue bell eyes. Down her perfectly sculpted nose, until they stopped at her pink stained full lips.

When her eyes were graced by the sight of those tantalizing lips Chloe huffed, "I hate how _perfect _your lips look all the time." She almost growled, not realizing the thought had slipped out. Marinette stopped at the intensity of Chloe's stare. This gave the newly reformed girl a chance to keep the object of her desire in place by grabbing Marinette's forearms. Chloe then began to lean forward, slowly.

Marinette panicked and tried to wrench her arms out of Chloe's grip. Chloe sees the desperation for escape in Marinette's eyes and her grip loosens. Marinette doesn't hesitate to free her arms without a second thought. But before she can turn to leave, Chloe took Marinette's face into her hands and kissed her right on the mouth.

Marinette stood there stunned. Chloe took full advantage. Directing Marinette's hands to wrap around her back. Chloe cupped Marinette's face gently tilting her head up as she leaned into the kiss.

At first, Marinette was unresponsive. Chloe moved her lips against Marinette's still ones. Chloe tested the waters by licking Marinette's lips, silently asking for entrace. Much to Chloe's delight Marinette couldn't help but gasp at the unexpected gesture. Chloe instantly pushed her tounge forward exploring the stunned girls mouth eagerly. Marinette finally snapped out of her stupor and shoved Chloe off of her.

Chloe fell unto the floor, hard. She sat for a moment unable to comprehend that Marinette had just pushed her, with a surprising amount of strength at that. Chloe looked up to see a furious Marinette.

"Oh god." Chloe breathed, "I'm so sorry I-" she continued but was cut off by the girl standing over her, "What? You're sorry you just forced yourself on me?!" she yelled. Marinette wiped her lips with the back of her hand, "I have no problem with girls dating girls, or boys dating boys. But what you just did was wrong." she glared down at Chloe. "Just because you find me attractive doesn't mean you can treat me however you want! I am a person not a thing for you to lust after!" Marinette seethed with rage. Chloe was helpless being forced to just sit and listen. She had no words, realizing that Marinette was right. She didn't think about how Marinette felt about her just kissing her. Out of nowhere too. That must feel horrible. What's worse was Chloe knew from the desperation in Marinette's eyes that she didn't want to kiss Chloe.

Marinette stood there trying to figure out what to do now. Here she was with a girl that had changed for the better in the past year who had done something so rash and...passionate. Marinette shivered thinking about Chloe's lips on hers. But now was not the time to be thinking of how she felt towards the blonde. Marinette needed to teach Chloe that what she just did was not okay. People can't just kiss other people without warning! That doesn't happen. Or at least it shouldn't.

Chloe looked at the ground taking it all in and feeling worse and worse by the second. Of course Marinette wouldn't feel that way about her. How could Chloe do this to someone she supposedley cared about? Maybe she didn't care about her at all. Maybe she was just a horny teenager who was willing to take advantage of the perfect situation, of finding herself alone with a pretty girl. Chloe put her face in her hands and sighed, sadly.


End file.
